Ben 10: Fairy of the Lost Hero
by Tryne
Summary: When Ben stops a robbery, he unleashes a chain reaction in which he is sent to another universe.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**A/N: This chapter was made in reference to Ultimate10's Ultimate fairy. As such, there will be many coincidences and alien usage. Please do not hate on this story. Give it time and I will make my own concepts and battles to deal with. Oh, where are my manner? I'm Tryne, and this story roughly goes after Ultimate Fairy, but there will be a branching path, and it is sooner than ever. Until then, As Ultimate10 would say: Flames shall be extinguished by Water Hazard.**

 **CHAPTER 1: A New World**

Ben woke up to the sound of his Omnitrix beeping frantically. The 18-year-old hero quickly put it up to his face, and listened to the noises it emitted.

"BEN! YOU IMBECILE, WE HAVE A ROBBERY!" A screech from a female voice.

The teen rose from his slumber with incredible speed, you'd have thought him to be transformed already. Ben fiddled with the watch and slapped the core down once he found the alien he wanted to use. "Man, I really didn't feel good. Hopefully **XLR8** makes this go away." The Kineceleran sped away, looking for the robbery in process. After circling a few blocks, Ben had found them.

"Oh..? Looks like we have some unexpected company." A chubby, yet miniature man wearing a two-piece tuxedo and a top hat turned around, looking at the speedy hero.

"Just when we were about to split the goods, too. Boss, how are we going to take him down?" A skinny and tall lackey behind him responded, clearly feeling like they would win. The Boss only grunted with recognition.

"There's no point in fighting. We already lost." The lackey turned to face his boss, and then saw Ben. "We're dealing with Ben Tennyson." The lackey smiled, and the frown on the boss' face grew to a grin. "Too bad we're fully loaded and ready to take off. Start the car and let's go." The both blinked, and XLR8 had disappeared from their sight.

"You misunderstand." XLR8 had reappeared from the small window of opportunity, and held in his hands the test tubes containing some sort of biological matter. "This what you looking for?" The Lackey had pulled out a small revolver, and the boss stared at the tubes.

"Don't, please. Those contain some important biological data." XLR8 turned around, and saw the Glock-17 in his face. "Hahaha. You'll die here Tennyson."

"Did you not understand that whole speed thing?" The Kineceleran moved before the shot rang through the abandoned warehouse, and disarmed the lackey. "You waste bullets." The boss fell to his knees, and the police had arrived on the scene as if a miracle had occurred.

Ben transformed back into a human, and took a look inside the getaway car. The dusty windows made the old car feel ancient; a relic of the past that has long been forgotten. He lifted his Omnitrix to his mouth and got blasted with angry complaints in rapid-fire speech from his cousin.

"Hey, Kevin? I may have found an old car for you to tinker with." Immediately, Gwen stopped screeching like a gargoyle and Kevin's voice rang through.

"What kind? Is it a Mustang? Come on, tell me the details, man." Kevin sounded hungry for more information. It was as if those magic words had made what happened a couple months earlier seem as if they were forgotten.

Gwen eventually took the intercom from Kevin, and you can hear an audible whine over it. "Look, Ben. You can't sleep anything off anymore. You need to help the town of Bellwood. Everyone is depending on you to be here." In the background, a car rolled up to Ben and a Galvan popped out of the backseat, wearing an earthly science lab coat custom fit for himself. "Benjamin Tennyson. I am Glad to meet you here."

Benjamin didn't recognize this Galvan. But he bluffed that he knew. "So if it isn't the tenth ultimate Galvan." The tiny frog-like alien paused. It stared at ben as if it were displeased, and then beckoned him to come towards the dusty old mustang. As the Galvan waddled, Ben managed to follow it around and watch it look for an object in the trunk.

"I can't seem to find the vials." Ben pulled them out of his pockets and inspected them. It didn't look like they held biological matter. "Ben, do you know where the -" Ben looked up at the Galvan. "Those. Yes, we need to go to my lab to insert them to my newest machine..." Ben sweat dropped. This would be very uncomfortable for him. Needless to say, he followed the Galvan back to his car.

"Gwen, I'll be back soon." She screamed for him not to hang up, as he hung up on her.

...

The lab was highly advanced, with shades of white coating everything. He followed the Galvan up to the cube in the middle of the floor, which was oddly enough, a weird, gray Rubik's Cube. The Galvan stared at him, and walked over to the tiny control panel.

"Ben, Listen to me carefully." Ben nodded at the cube, and he stared it over. "You'll need to put the two Magneto-Electric Compound Bulbs up on the top of the Quantum Timespace Rift Opener. And whatever you do, DO NOT ACTIVATE THE OMNITRIX. I'll begin a system diagnostic test." Ben started climbing up to the top before he finished the warning, and as soon as he attempted to get past the first part, he fell due to the sheer size of it. He selected an alien, and transformed with a blinding emerald flash.

" **Water Hazard!** " The Galvan facepalmed as many red alerts came onto his screen. "This'll get me up there quicker."

"Are you a dumb human? I told you not to!" The small alien flicked through all the system checks to see if there was something wrong, and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. _So why is this so wrong? I feel a dark ominous cloud above me._ Meanwhile, Ben pushed himself up with a beam of water, and then placed the two bulbs in their proper location. "Ben, I'll need you to return to human form. The device is in process of a reboot. Turn back and get away from the device." But Ben only heard the first part. As he returned to human form, the device emanated a soft white light. "Ben! Get Away!" But the intercom was static. Nothing could get to the teen's ears in time.

Ben turned around with a shocked look on his face. "Uhh, is the device supposed to look like that?" Ben gulped and stood still, before the light grew and enveloped him. The Galvan covered its eyes, and after the light had faded, there were only scorch marks on the lab floor. Ben, and the Device was missing.

"Oh no. The stupid idiot. Didn't he learn his lesson with messing with the space-time continuum?"

...

Ben felt like he was travelling through nothing but instantaneous pain. As soon as it started, it stopped. He walked a few steps, looking around him. The cube was nowhere to be found. But he was stranded alone in a great forest. Was there anyone around to help him? Was this place what Professor Paradox called a Dead Universe? "Hell if I know." He dusted off his black shirt and green leather hoodie and began to climb a nearby tree.

"Who're yah, and what're you doing here?" Ben turned around and saw a gorilla with a heart on its chest. "Yes, you. Don't make me angry. I'll crush yah skull in." Ben laughed and activated the Omnitrix, changing into a random alien.

"Oh, sweet. **Heatblast**." The Pyronite walked over to the gorilla, and the scared look it had on its face. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I'll simply attack you!" It attempted to throw a right hook, to which it struck Heatblast directly in the stomach. The Pyronite smacked the tree with a loud sound. "Hah, not so tough, are ya-" The gorilla's hand had been set aflame during the punch. "YEOUWCH! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Heheh, the chimp can't handle the heat. Let's see you taste this!" Ben threw out a couple of fireballs, burning more fur off of the chimp.

"I give! I give!" The gorilla then fled like it was on fire. Oh wait, it was.

Heatblast tapped the dial on it's chest, and transformed back into Ben. He wandered through the forest, pointlessly, until he stumbled upon a clearing, with people talking. Most of the people there were wearing some brown hoods, and similar clothing akin to the medieval age. What could be the weirdest of all, was that there was three people there that had each their unique characteristic. There was a girl with blonde hair, tied in a side ponytail, a boy with spiky pink hair, and a cat with wings. _Wait, What? A cat with wings? How?_ Ben curiously mused.

"Haha! All right then, yah hooded runts! I hope you like barbeque, 'cause you're getting smoked!"

"Oh man, even from this far, I can still hear him." Ben silently moved closer, without getting noticed or leaving the edge of the forest. It wasn't easy, but neither was it impossible. "Great, I'm in perfect position to not be noticed." He looked over the hooded men in detail.

"Oh come on, Natsu! Everyone knows fish is meant to be eaten smoked, not barbecued!" The cat had a squeaky clean voice, as if were a children's mascot.

"Get off my back, Happy!" Natsu roared. His voice was like a cartoon protagonists. Always trying to relate but being unique in that nobody could replicate it.

"You really think we'll be losing to some kids and their pet cat?" The hooded man in the vanguard mocked. Natsu got angrier, and some flame broiled up in his fist.

 _Huh...? How is he..._ Ben drowned out his surroundings and focused on Natsu. After a second, he snapped out out of it, and listened once more, while looking around himself.

"...You'd know that threatening a wizard is a bad thing! Give up now, thieves!" The girl had a soft charm to her voice. It sounded like someone had sent an other-worldly being down to the planet.

 _Ugh. Thieves, might as well go XLR8 and spare them the trouble. Wait, Wizards? Where am I, exactly?_ Ben then noticed the ones hidden behind the three, and suddenly watched Natsu jump higher than the human body should be able to. _What the... How is he..? I'm in a world of extraordinary humans._

" **Fire Dragon...** " In midair, He clasped his hands together and inhaled. " **ROAR!** " He breathed out a steady stream of fire, burning nearly half of everyone there.

"You'll regret running into us, you thieves!" The girl pulled out a Key, and turned it in the air. " **Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!** " A large cow monster holding an axe appeared, and Ben then focused his attention to the assassins behind the three of them, slowly approaching. He selected a alien and slammed on the Omnitrix; Once again, an emerald light shining and distracting the people fighting.

" **Swampfire!** " Ben fired a fireball at the closing in assassins, and stepped out of the bushes.

"What the hell is that...?" The remaining hooded thieves scurried away, and the four people of this dimension started attempting to attack Ben.

"Whoa, hey! Stop attacking!"

"It can _talk_?!" The girl looked up at the Methanosian in shock. It looked like it was their first time seeing an alien.

The alien hit the dial on its chest and turned back into Ben. "Yes, I can talk. I was saving you from the assassins behind you." He pointed to the burned body scuttling away from them. The crowd was still shocked that it was a human underneath that alien body.

"Oh, it's truuuue..." The man-cow replied, feeling down. "Y'know what'll make me feel better?"

"NO WAY, YA BIG PERV!" Jeez, the girl could get angry pretty fast. She then waved her magical golden key and the cow vanished from sight.

"Thanks a bunch, kid!" Natsu smiled. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Ben. Ben Tennyson." He looked around, and then straight to Natsu. "By the way, where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hesitant Fairy

**A/N: This is the branching path. This is where everything will go crazy. I warned you.**

 **Secondary A/N: Ben will be paired off with the most unexpected character. Hint: She's not revealed until later. WAY later.**

 **Chapter 2: Hesitant Fairy**

The three people looked at Ben with such shocked faces, it made Ben feel sheepish. "I'm going to take the silence as I've surprised you." That snapped Natsu and the girl out of their daze.

"O-oh, you're at the forest just outside of Oshibana." The girl hesitantly responded, and Natsu grinned and started burning up.

"Hey, Ben! Let's battle!" A finger pointed at the Teen's face, and he ignored it.

"Oshibana? I don't know that place." Ben began rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that had the Omnitrix. As soon as he finished that statement, the trios jaw dropped even further.

"Oh, come on! Fight me!" Natsu just kept screaming. The sound of his voice was irritating at that volume.

"NATSU, SHUT UP!" The girl yelled back at him, with an angry look. She turned back and radiated waves of shock and confusion. "You know, beside Clover and Onibus?"

Ben cocked his head sideways in absolute confusion. The girl had more shock in her than Shocksquatch's attacks.

"The Kingdom of Fiore, that ring a bell?" Ben's silence spoke massive volumes of sheer unknowing. If it was possible to have your jaw drop five feet, then the wizard girl had achieved a new world record.

"STOP IGNORING ME! I WANNA FIGHT BEN!" Natsu kept screaming about battling Ben, but the Omnitrix User tuned him out. His screeching will always fall on deaf ears until he learned Ben didn't want to fight someone.

"How did you get here if you don't know where here is?" The girl grilled Ben for his lack of knowledge. Ben shrugged, opened his mouth, closed it and exhaled.

"That's a long story which doesn't need explaining currently." Ben just wanted to go home. But home was far away, and how to get there was very complicated. "I got here somehow and sent a monkey with hearts on their hands packing-" After monkey, Happy cut in.

"Oh, those guys. Walking like they own the place." The blue cat made Ben shiver, as it wasn't any ordinary cat. The girl noticed this, and held it to herself.

"Gotta agree there." Ben breathed out a sigh, and the cat weaved around him.

"Where is your home then?" Ben pondered the question asked by the floating blue cat.

 _Don't tell them, They wouldn't believe you._ Ben sweat dropped. "..." He looked around for a bit, and then focused back on the cat. "I don't really have one." Their jaws shattered the dirt floor.

"In that case, Let's go to the guild and explain the situation." For once Natsu wasn't screaming or asking to battle. "And then let's battle!" Ben's image of Natsu returned to where it was before he offered to help. "Lucy, let's show Ben the Guild Hall!"

 _Lucy, Natsu and Happy, huh? They're crazy, but the good kind. But the 'Guild'? If they're talking about a lab, then maybe this place is technologically advanced and I can go home._ Ben felt undecided. He didn't know what else there was to choose.

"Natsu, we have a job to continue. Besides, wouldn't the master be angry we invited a complete stranger?" She winced when Ben was in earshot. "Sorry, Ben." Ben only shrugged as if he didn't care. Which he didn't. He always got treated like he was invisible when he was a kid, and he managed to change that after a while.

Natsu chuckled embarrassingly. "Right, right. let's do this first and the explain the situation to Gramps." He picked up one of the unconscious survivors and hoisted the body onto his back.

"I'm not sure about this..." Ben whispered quietly. "Maybe I can help with that." This time his voice was rather calm and normal.

Lucy's eyes widened in either shock or fear. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Regardless, it's my fault that most of them got away." Ben tightened his fist. "Besides, if it helps other people, I'm all in for putting a little extra work." The teenage hero flicked through the Omnitrix and slapped the core when he got to the alien he wanted. The emerald light once again filled the surrounding area, and Ben disappeared.

"Man, thank god it didn't glitch. I'm actually **Snare-Oh!** " The Thep Khufuan raised its bandage-like hands and tied the rest of the people together.

Lucy looked at him in confusion. "Are you a Take-Over Wizard?" Snare-Oh pulled his arms together and held onto the prisoners pretty tightly.

"What's that?" Ben replied in a curious tone.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAGIC AND WIZARDRY AS WELL?" Lucy looked utterly shocked and her jaw dropped even more.

"It's because I don't use magic." The Thep Khufuan answered calmly.

"WAIT, WHAT? BEN DOESN'T USE MAGIC?" Natsu screamed. "HOW?!"

"Keep it down, and I'll explain later." Snare-Oh stated. "Where do we go to the authorities so we can drop these people off?"

"O-Oh, right. Just follow me." Natsu looked pale, as if he found Ben a contradiction.

...

 _ **Between Dimensions**_

The Giant Rubik's Cube floated along the River of Dimensions, and then started glitching out, before returning to the Lab it came from. The white light that it had emanated was depleted, and the scorch marks had disappeared. There was only one thing missing. Ben.

The Lab itself was empty. The Galvan that was running it wasn't there, until some light appeared and out comes the Galvan itself, staring at the cube with both horror and joy.

"Tennyson." The Galvan waddled as fast as it could, examining the cube for any damages. "Where's Tennyson?" It returned back to the console, and frantically looked through every piece of data the cube had.

"Nothing in the files makes sense." Frantic typing began, sorting through all possible and known languages. Errors appeared left and right. Red flashed on every screen, even if it wasn't the console. "How is this...?" The Galvan stopped typing and slammed on the keyboard. Even more errors appeared. It plugged in a USB stick and sent all the salvageable files to it.

"Tennyson..." As soon as the files finished downloading, the Galvan removed the USB stick and waddled as fast as it could back to the car.

...

Snare-Oh walked behind the group, stopping once they got to the edge of the grass. The Thep Khufuan returned its hands to normal, and placed the bandages on the symbol on its stomach. A green light shined on the group, and Natsu and Lucy stopped and wondered why.

"Hey, Why'd you stop?" Natsu groaned. The boy could be a child sometimes.

"Have you ever seen a bandaged up mummy carrying a bunch of people before today?" The group shook their heads collectively.

"That still doesn't explain why you stopped."

"I just said why." Ben looked disappointed in Natsu. _Better record that he's slow to the punch. Dude's a straight up brawler who doesn't think._ "What do you think would be the first thing people would do after seeing a mummy?" Natsu looked confused. "They'd call the authorities." Natsu's brain finally recognized the problem.

"Oh..." Natsu looked like he was deep in thinking. "What do we do now, then?"

Ben thought about that for a bit. The idea then came to him. "Hey, Happy? Can you call the law enforcement and get them to walk here?" Happy looked apprehensive.

"What'll you guys do?"

"We'll stay behind in case they wake up." Natsu smiled with razor sharp fangs.

"Then we can beat them up again!" Natsu suddenly grew more pumped. "Alright!"

 _He reminds me of myself at ten years of age._ Ben smirked at the thought and dropped it immediately. Happy flew away at a mild pace.

Ben and the others waited for quite a while. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. At one point, one of the thieves woke up, to which Natsu incapacitated the person again. Then, the authorities came with Happy in tow. Happy had a fish in his mouth, and the authorities took the thieves away. Conversation ensued, between where the client was located, and what they were going to do with the thieves. as soon as they started walking away, the group began walking through the remaining plains, and into a town of sorts.

 _It looks very ancient. Like medieval era._ Indeed, it did. It wasn't as high tech, seeing as there were barely roads and cars, but it looked like it had electricity and lamps. Ben couldn't help but stare through the entire time they were there. It looked like a movie set for a Lord of the Rings Spin-off. Everything looked beautiful and handmade.

Ben must have said "Whoa" at least a dozen times the entire time they walked to get the reward money. By the time they reached the doors to the client's house Ben was overwhelmed, and waited outside. The people passing him by eyed Ben with questioning looks, and Ben noted their outfits, and how they resembled some of the more olden outfits used primarily in the 1400's.

 _Could I have traveled back in time and not through dimensions?_ Ben pulled up the Omnitrix and whispered into it. "Gwen? Kevin? Are you there?" Static and silence disappointed him. He had no clue where he was, other than 'The Kingdom of Fiore.' He then put his arm down and turned to see the three exit the building.

"Man, I can't believe that we got so much extra just because we didn't destroy anything." Lucy beamed. Ben didn't know whether to feel shocked or afraid.

"Happens often?" Ben asked politely.

"You have no idea."

"Good thing we weren't in the city." Happy interjected, feeling left out. "Natsu would have destroyed the houses and railway."

"If it wasn't for the Cross-dressing Airhead, I would have not destroyed anything! Blame him!"

Ben looked at Lucy, attempting to convey he wanted more info.

"Long story..." Lucy turned towards the railroad. "Anyways, I gotta get ourselves tickets so we can get to the guild. Be back soon!" She waved the boys off with a giggle and began walking.

"Train, oh no." Natsu nearly puked at the thought of a train, and Ben wondered why.

"He's extremely motion sick." Happy replied.

"On a scale of relatively normal to cannot even move for a second, how bad is it?"

"The bad end." Ben held back a chuckle and put on a face of disappointment.

 _How is a man who has powerful abilities motion sick?_ Ben wondered that, and Lucy came back with three tickets. The group then all walked to the train station and boarded the train.

"So, you said something about a guild." Ben mused, half in and out of thoughts, sitting down near the window of the booth and watching as Natsu sat down on the seat.

"Yeah, our Guild Fairy Tail." Lucy's pride beamed through. "I'm proud to say we're wizards working there." The train begun to move, and already Natsu became nauseated. "OH COME ON! WE HAVEN'T EVEN MOVED FOR TOO LONG!"

"'Fairy Tail', huh?" Ben stared out the window, while Natsu looked queasy and like an inflated balloon. "Can't say I've heard of it."

Lucy's pride shattered to a thousand pieces. "Okay, now I know you're playing dumb. Fairy Tail is the biggest Guild ever."

"I'm not playing dumb." Ben turned to face Natsu and then realized. "How is he extremely powerful and yet this weak when it comes to vehicles?"

"That's Natsu for yah." Happy once again interjected.

Natsu attempted to reach for Happy. "Come back... Ha-" He put his hands to his mouth, holding in the puke.

"Switch with me. I'll give you the window to hurl your lunch out." Ben moved the beach ball Natsu to the window, and watched him puke up everything.

"I gotta wonder, what do Guilds do?" Ben looked back to Lucy, starting to feel Gwen's curiosity.

"Wow, you really don't know anything." Lucy scoffed. "You should know, especially since you can Take-Over easily using your magic."

"Like I said earlier, I don't use magic." Ben peeked his head out of the cabin, looking to see if anyone was nearby.

"Yeah, about that. How can you do Take-Overs if you don't use magic? It _has_ to be magic." Lucy was attempting to dig into the wrong secret.

"Wait, _WHAT?!_ " Happy yelled. "He doesn't use magic?!"

Ben grabbed the blue cat and put a hand over his mouth. "Look, I'll tell you once we get to somewhere there is nobody listening." He released the cat and watched it float behind Lucy. Happy peaked over her head to stare daggers at Ben. "I know you want to know, but I'm not willing to risk anybody putting two and two together so soon."

They nodded, and Natsu slid back onto his emptied stomach. "You... abandoned me, Happy..."

"That said, I want to hear about your magic." Ben looked over at Natsu, feeling sad about the pink-haired brawler. Happy and Lucy began whispering loudly, talking about Ben and what they should tell him.

"Fine. Since there aren't many like me, I'll go first." She pulled out a gold and silver key. "I'm a Celestial Mage. We summon constellations we have the keys for and the difference between the two keys is that the gold one is a member of the Zodiac, like Taurus, which you saw earlier."

"And Natsu? I only know he can make fire." Ben felt really intrigued by the poor motion sick brawler.

"Oh, Natsu is what's called a 'Dragon Slayer'." Happy interjected for the third time. "He was taught by a dragon to wield it."

"So a dragon taught him magic that can kill other dragons?"

Happy nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. But he's never used it on a dragon, since they all vanished seven years ago. Igneel was his teacher."

Ben was impressed and also very surprised, although he didn't let it show. To be taught by a dragon, it wasn't easy. Although, it may have been different in this world.

"Ah, of course." Ben felt like this world was more of a handful than what he was dealing with back home.

Happy explained the purposes of guilds and everything about the types of magic that Ben would discover for half of the ride on the train. Ben tuned out the other half of the train ride just remembering the Battle in which he gave up Ascalon. He was lucky to even be alive at this point in time; Diagon was too strong for everything to happen the way it did. And Azmuth... He felt homesick for the first time in his life. Ben then felt the brakes kick in, and passengers started to disembark. Happy picked up Natsu and exited the vehicle, followed by Lucy and Ben.

...

Once Natsu was placed on the ground, he jumped up and felt like his usual self. "I'm Alive Again! WOOHOO!" He exhaled a small breath of fire, as a celebratory moment.

"HOW IS HE THIS SENSITIVE!?" Ben yelled in frustration.

"That's Natsu for yah." Happy replied.

"Enough, Natsu." Lucy interjected. "You'll burn down the station! I'm not paying any more for the property damage."

They began walking when Ben saw a massive Cathedral. _I'm surprised they have a religion in this world. Every day you learn new things._ Lucy informed him of the cathedral, apparently called Kardia Cathedral. The group continued walking for a few minutes, and Ben wondered where the supposed 'Guild Hall' was. That is, until he saw it. A massive Japanese styled castle overlooking a lake. If Ben could drop jaws like the other people in this dimension could, then he would have shattered the ground around where it would be. _How is it still standing and how... There are so many questions it pains me to think._

Ben watched the three wizards open the massive gates, and Natsu, like the loudmouth he is, shouts at the top of his lungs.

"WE ARE BACK, AND IN ONE PIECE!" Natsu's voice pierced the small chitchat within the Guild Hall. Ben winced, and Lucy just looked calm.

"How are you calm when he yells like that?" Ben whispered to Lucy. Lucy didn't hear the sound.

As soon as he finished speaking, a sweet lullaby of a voice sounded. Ben felt at ease hearing it, which put him on edge even more.

"Welcome back, you guys!" The white haired woman at the bar said, making Ben feel something he hadn't felt in some time: Comfortable.

They all walked in, and Ben looked over at the white haired girl with a ponytail of her bangs. The girl seemed sweet, but something about her made Ben feel like he could be strangled at any time and comforted at the same time.

 _Anytime, Paradox. Anytime._ Ben really hoped that he didn't die in this universe.

...

 _ **Ben's Universe**_

"YOU DID _WHAT?!_ " Gwen furiously raged. Her mind worked overtime, and the Galvan beneath her seemed like a useful stress reliever. She picked up the Galvan, and started to put pressure. "Tell me one reason that I should not squeeze anymore."

The Galvan struggled to breathe, feeling for the lab coat pocket with the USB. "T... This is why..." He held out the USB Stick, and Gwen dropped the Galvan, while taking the USB Stick. "Those files... They could contain the Location that the Cube was last at." Breathing heavily, the Galvan started to waddle towards the massive human-sized console in the Plumber Base, and started climbing it. "If technology couldn't crack whatever those files contain, then maybe magic can."

Gwen pushed up her glasses, and stared at the USB Stick, before pushing it into the Plumber Console and going Anodite. She went through what files there were, and attempted to use her magic to decrypt them. "These files contain the structure of the cube, its components and a shipping date and time." Gwen tried to access the shipment schedule, but her magic was getting blocked out by some sort of green firewall. "Green...?" She stared at the console and turned back into human. It was slowly starting to make her dizzy. "God. If you hadn't come with those files, I would have searched for Ben and killed him." She rubbed her eyes. The last few nights were sleepless since Ben disappeared, fighting crime in his place. "How does he do it?"

...

Ben was out-of-focus for most of the conversation about their job and how it went. He focused on Gwen and how he was going to die the instant he went back home. It wasn't until Lucy poked him that he snapped out of it. "Huh, what?" He shook his head. "Sorry. I was distracted."

The girl with white hair frowned at him. "I was asking for your name."

"Uhh, it's Ben. Ben Tennyson." He looked around for Natsu, and saw him arguing with a half naked guy. "Who's the guy without clothes?"

All of a sudden, someone shouted in the background. "GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" Gray then proceeded to look down and panic.

"Gray Fullbuster. Our Resident Ice-Make Wizard. I'm Mira." She smiled, getting some traction with Ben. Lucy turned to Mira and began talking.

"So, Mira. Do you know where the master is?"

"He's busy signing some papers. Well, Natsu explained mostly everything, but there's something bothering me. Do you want a place to stay here?"

Ben stopped and looked around. "Hmmm... I don't know. I'd need approval from the Guild Master for it to be in effect."

Mira nodded. "Well, feel free to meet everyone else."

Ben walked further inside, feeling all the more cautious. He looked over to Natsu and Gray, starting a small brawl, and then turned to see a girl drink an entire barrel. _These people are all insane! I've landed in a universe where everything logical is thrown out the window! Where's the Gravitational Constant? Where's the Logic?_ Ben then saw a man with big burly arms approach him.

"This dude saved Lucy?" His arms were crossed. "Doesn't seem like one to me."

"Yeah, I did." Ben looked at him with a surprising cool. "I guess it was just me helping someone out as usual."

"You don't seem proud of that though. A real man would be!" He flexed his muscles to show how manly he was. Ben sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like bragging about my accomplishments anymore." The teenage boy put his hands in his pockets, feeling warmth and familiarity there. The frown he didn't even know was on his face disappeared with a soft smile.

"What's this I hear about saving Lucy's life?" The voice made everyone turn to the opened gates of the Guild Hall, and stare at the old man standing there.

Everyone began clapping while Mira asked some questions.

After a few seconds, the clapping stopped. The master walked up to Ben, and the Omnitrix Wielder observed him. He had white hair, likely due to his old age, and an orange jacket as well as a white shirt with the Logo everyone was wearing. Ben stared at him, and the master only smiled politely.

"Mirajane told me of your situation. We can offer you a role in the guild, if you'd like." The master offered his hand out, ready for Ben to accept. Ben looked at it, and sighed.

"They told you I know absolutely nothing of this land?" The old man nodded. "Then I'll tell you what happened and how I got here. Sit down everyone. Ben has a story."

So he began his adventurous story of how he got to the Kingdom of Fiore, mainly explaining the Multidimensional Theory in simple terms so Natsu and Elfman could understand, and everyone 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed at several points in the story. After finishing the tale, everyone felt rather sympathetic for the teen.

"I'll take a place to stay." Ben raised his hand, and The Master began ordering Mirajane around.


	3. Chapter 3: Job To Do

**A/N: Should be the last Introductory Arc. Will make a Poll soon on what you all want the Next Arc to be.**

 **Chapter 3: Job To Do**

 _Day four of me being here._ Ben stared around the Guild Hall, and looked at everyone with their stamps. Ever since he appeared into this world and told everyone his story, many people tried to comfort him and tell him that everything would be fine. He stared at the ceiling and recounted the days in this new world.

 _Day one was when everything changed._ He remembered on how he had passed through the Dimensional Barrier due to a freak accident, and how he burned a chimp with Heatblast. It made sense at the time, since the chimps in his world were hairy. The battle took a few minutes, sure, but Ben had no qualms about it. The only qualms he had was that the memory felt eerily similar to Rex's universe; How he entered a parallel dimension on accident. _Oh yeah, there was a battle there too._ He smiled at that, since it tied into the only link within this world. It was the one with Natsu and Lucy; The only battle that he was in. There were some rogue hooded non-wizards, and they brought assassins to kill them should the plan had gone wrong. _Good thing I was there. Otherwise there would have been a death on me, again._ Ben stopped smiling and looked over at the Job Board.

"Those are for members of the guild. They help others, and in return, they get rewarded with Jewels." Mirajane popped out of nowhere and explained.

"Jewels?" Ben inquired curiously, turning his head to look at her.

"The currency of Fiore." Mirajane smiled cutely. Ben looked back at the Job Board, remembering the reward was pretty mediocre for a job. "I'm still surprised at what you announced a couple of days ago." Ben nodded. He felt the memory pass him by; a jolt of electricity in his brain.

 _"Oh boy, Where do I begin?" Ben began. "Well, I suppose to begin with how I came here, right?" He looked at those who surrounded him, some of whom he didn't have names for, while Natsu looked eager to listen and learn of Ben's mysterious origin. In fact, most people were curious about him. "Let's begin then." Ben then sat down on a chair nearby, and began to do his thing._

 _"Today began with me at my home, and how tired I was from helping other people." The story had started, and Happy raised his hand. It's hand? Ben didn't know and care. "Yes, Happy?"_

 _"I thought you said you didn't have a home?" All of a sudden, everyone started chattering, following Happy's contradiction._

 _"It'll be explained later in the story. Where was I?"_

Ben looked down to his Omnitrix, with its many DNA forms trapped within ready to be unlocked at a moment's notice. He put his hand down, and walked out of the guild hall for a breather. He then pulled up his Omnitrix once more, this time, while running away from the guild. He transformed into **XLR8** , speeding off to the mountain nearby and climbing it to a perfect place of relaxation that was safe for a human. He transformed back into his normal teenage self and sat down, reflecting on that story time.

 _"Oh yes, I was at the place I called 'home'." Ben cleared his throat. "I was on my couch, sleeping off some of my late-night heroics, and hoping for a break from fighting."_

 _"Why would you want a break from fighting? Makes no sense." Natsu loudly interrupted, with the voice of a person speaking through a megaphone._

 _"Will you, flame brain, please shut up?" Gray whispered. He had the right idea, whispering instead of talking._

 _"To answer Natsu's question, it's because they're all human. They, like me, don't contain magic and can break really easily." A collective gasp had occurred, and Ben realized that wasn't what happened exactly. Everyone's jaws reached the floors, except for Lucy and Happy. They seemed genuinely shocked. It was as if there was nobody without magic. "I don't understand. Why's everyone shocked?"_

 _The girl who was drinking an entire barrel earlier, Cana, stared down Ben with a lot of surprise. "Where did you say you were from, again?"_

 _Ben chuckled. "I didn't." He sat up straighter, and continued. "Okay then. Let's continue." The Omnitrix Wielder started to rub his hands. "I got a call from my cousin urging me to stomp some criminals in an abandoned area, followed them to do some heroics and knocked them out until the authorities came. Then I got picked up by someone that I knew, went to a Lab and saw a giant box." He stopped. "Now, this cube is quite important to the story."_

Ben looked up at the sky, suddenly realizing he spent a few minutes on a mountain as a human and possibly worrying the Guild mates. He stood up, dusted his head off and made his way off the rock face, and walked back to the guild hall.

 _"Why is a cube more important than fighting?" Natsu once again interrupted, making Ben feel like strangling the Dragon Slayer._

 _"Shut up, you brainless flame." Gray half whispered. Ben felt very irritated. The Omnitrix wielder was about to throw hands with someone._

 _"Have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?" Everyone shook their head. "Right, you are all less technologically advanced." Ben whispered so they wouldn't hear. "The Multiverse Theory is essentially, a group of universes that are beside each other, or even right on top of each other, but unable to interact with each other." Some people understood, but the other people in the room had no clue. "Essentially, you can see a friend, but cannot interact, or talk to them, or acknowledge that they are there."_

 _"THAT MAKES NO SENSE! WHAT'S YOUR POINT?!" Ben put his hands over his eyes. Natsu was becoming an increasing annoyance._

 _"I'M FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION, AND IT HAS NO MAGIC!" Suddenly, silence. Ben had raised his voice for the first time. They stared at him with shock and fear._

 _"We've seen you do Take-Over's though." Lucy responded quietly._

 _"That's because of the Omnitrix, my device." Ben responded. "It can essentially make me like any of the aliens in it. I've unlocked about seventy of them, and there are a lot more."_

 _"H-How many...?" Cana, a brave soul. Ben saw her face was in complete shock._

 _"About a million." Everyone's jaw either dropped or they emitted a massive "HUH?". Ben was really confused now. Was there nobody really like him?_

 _"I'd hate to be against him in a fight." One person said._

 _"Didn't you hear? Most of them were locked." Another tried to whisper. Ben grew tired of most of these people trying to listen._

 _"That's my story. That's how I got here." Ben stood up from the seat. "I'll take a place to stay."_

The Omnitrix Wielder faced the guild hall. It was hours after he left, and he felt the need to enter it again.

...

 _ **Ben's Universe**_

Kevin was at the last known location of Ben, according to Gwen. The empty Lab looked so plain and boring, like any other Earth Lab, holding a -

"Gwen, problem." Kevin stared at some thing that should have been there. "It's gone." Kevin looked around the lab for a few more seconds, and then ran out in a hurry to go to the second-last known location.

It took almost an hour for Kevin to run there. He didn't have a car, since the incident with Ben happened to destroy his. Again. Out of breath, he began to enter the hangar, and didn't see the Cube. He noticed the old Mustang, and shook his head, trying to focus on finding it. "Later, my dear, sweet, girl." He looked around for it once more, before taking to the perimeter. The Osmosian turned right, and noticed a fence with vines and plants obscuring it, as well as a bright white light emitting from inside.

"Gwen, was the Box emitting a white light?"

...

Ben entered the hall looking down and avoiding all of the inhabitants. Natsu walked up to him, held him in place, and spun the Omnitrix Wielder to face him. Ben stared at him with a forced blank look, and stared down the Dragon Slayer. Natsu however, smiled.

"Let's Battle!" Ben turned away before sighing. "Come on, you've made me want to battle since I met you! Let's go!" Ben pushed his arms off.

"Three conditions." He held out his fingers. "One, we go outside. Two, if someone gets harmed, we end this. Finally, WE NEVER BATTLE AGAIN." Ben's eyes seethed anger. For a second, Natsu Backed down, but flared up once the terms were stated.

"Alright!" Both of them headed outside, and immediately, everyone crowded.

"The Battle between Natsu and Ben is Beginning! Place your Bets!" Someone in the guild announced. Ben only held up his Omnitrix and played around with the Holo-ring.

"Go!"

Ben slapped down the core as Natsu attempted to tackle him. Instead, Natsu got a face full of Air as he passed through him.

" **Big Chill** , huh?" He stared down at Natsu and breathed out some air, encasing him in a block of ice. Natsu burned through it, and Ben hit his Omnitrix logo, lighting up the area in emerald light. "I hope you're enjoying this, Natsu. I'll be bringing out the Big Guns." Immediately after, Ben fired off some plant seeds. " **Wildvine**!" Natsu dodged some of them, getting hit by one and rebounding almost instantly. The Florauna merely dug his feet into the ground, and everyone began to act out.

"He can change in between them?!" Elfman remarked.

"He's more powerful than any Take-Over Wizard!" Cana replied incredulously.

Lucy gawked. "He's only ever turned from beast to human." She squinted and moved a bit closer. "Now that I think of it, it kinda seems like Erza's Re-Quip powers..."

Gray snapped his head towards her,eyes wide. Someone like Ben having that much power? If he joined the Guild, the destruction would be massive.

Ben dodged Natsu's punches by digging underneath with his roots. It took a while until he reappeared, this time behind Natsu as magma appeared beneath him. " **Heatblast**!" He blasted some fire before recounting Happy's explanation on Natsu's ability to eat fire. Natsu smiled as he absorbed it.

"Thanks a bunch! Now I'm all fired up!" The Pyronite looked at Natsu with an irritated look on his face. Everyone laughed at Ben, and he only chuckled.

"Well, that was a mistake." Natsu jumped up in the air as he put his hands in front of his face.

" **FIRE DRAGON**..." He leaned back, before going back forward. " **ROAR**!" A steady burst of flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, headed toward Ben. He stood there, taking the full force of the attack.

"Well, Ben is down. Pay up." One guild member announced.

"Not yet, man. We still don't know if he's actually down."

"Whoever said that is right. Because I'm not down at all!" Heatblast stood at the same spot, unfazed. "I'm immune to fire attacks as Heatblast."

Natsu looked shocked. "Whaaat? That's cheating!" Ben slapped the Omnitrix once more and green light began blinding everyone once more. "HOW LONG CAN HE BE TRANSFORMED FOR?!"

" **Water Hazard**!" The Orishan sprayed water at Natsu, and the Dragon Slayer dodged them with ease. "Pretty fast for an average human in this universe." Water Hazard used his water to propel himself in the air, and Natsu ignited his feet. _New move. Pay attention._

" **Fire Dragon Claw**!" He boosted himself with his flaming feet, and set his whole body on fire. " **Fire Dragon Sword Horn**!" Water Hazard hit his Omnitrix, and for the final time, a neon green light engulfed them. "Damn it!"

"I'm ending this with **Cannonbolt**!" The Arburian Pelarota took the hit, and curled up immediately with Natsu in his grasp. "I hope you don't vomit, Natsu! It's going to be a really bumpy ride!" He began rotating, and falling down very quickly.

"Time for..." He increased his speed some more, falling faster. " **Meteor Drill**!" One second passed and they had hit the ground, digging a small hole. "We are done here." The Arburian Pelarota uncurled, and transformed back into Ben, as he walked into the guild and everyone was silent for one single second. After Ben had entered, everyone stormed the guild hall with questions to ask him, only to find him mysteriously disappeared.

"How does he do that?" One guild member asked.

"He's so weird, yet heroic."

"I find it hard that someone like him has equal footings to some of the strongest mages." Gray muttered. "He's always so melancholy."

"You try being happy too if you were dragged from one world to the next with no chance of coming back." Lucy retorted. They didn't know that Ben was nearby, hearing every word that they were saying.

"You're right. Maybe he'll ease up on himself." Gray chuckled. "After all, he did whip up Natsu a fair bit."

"Indeed he did." Makarov joined in on the conversation. "Didn't I tell you all not to bother him?" An angry look on his face appeared, before he sighed. "I was only gone for a few moments, and Ben here defeated Natsu.

...

Ben entered his temporary room (still invisible as **ChamAlien** ), to find Mirajane there. He closed the door silently, then transformed back into his teenage self. "What do you want?" He talked quiet and tired. "I'm ready to pass out anytime soon, and hopefully something will happen." Mirajane pouted.

"Oh come on, Ben." He stared away from her, and continued moving. "You can't do this to yourself." He stopped and faced her with a bored look on his face. "If you keep beating yourself up, then you might as well give up."

"No!" His outburst shocked Mira. "I'm not giving up. There's a city that I have to get back to."

"Can't you leave it to the auth-"

"Exactly why I can't, Okay? The villains there? They were very, very powerful." Ben thought of the painful memories. "More powerful than when I first got this Omnitrix."

...

 _ **Ben's Universe**_

"I'm telling you what I saw." Kevin felt so tired just repeating that. "T-The-That cube, box, whatever it is? Bad news. Very bad." He was worked up, something that was rarely occurring nowadays. He recounted the white light and how he had ran away from the Cube. It felt like Charmcaster all over again. He stopped pacing for once and turned to Gwen. "Gwen, while you were searching the files, did you find any traces of magic in there?"

"Almost, why?" A skeptical look over Gwen's face made Kevin look away.

"I thought that Charmcaster may have -"

"Ugh, Charmcaster, that thot." Gwen seethed out an angry aura, pissed that Kevin would bring her back up.

"Has she been to the abandoned hangar?"

"What do you mean? The Cube is at the lab."

"I saw it at the Hangar."

Gwen looked shocked. "Is it still...?"

"Oh no..."

...

"What do you mean by that, Ben?" Mirajane was curious.

"Ugh. This is an updated version. The prototype was attached to me when I was ten."

Mirajane paled. "Ten?" To her, he was an enigma. Something she needed to solve.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for this, but I need to..." He yawned, before collapsing to sleep.

...

The morning after was rough, even for Ben. As usual, his sleep schedule woke him up before anyone had arrived at the guild, and he stepped out of the cellar to see sleeping bodies near his door. He chuckled, knowing their determination was almost unshatterable. He stepped over the sleeping corpses, and began walking outside for his daily lap around the city of Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4: Galuna Island Part 1

**A/N: Sorry Anon, but Lullaby has already happened. Also, regarding Ben's pairing, i'll hold off on him finding someone until he settles down. He's too angry right now to care for anyone other than himself.**

 **Chapter 4: Galuna Island Part I**

Ben returned from his run to see a redhead girl in the guild wearing some armor, and everyone else scared to even acknowledge her. She was carrying a giant amount of baggage, as if she needed every single piece of it. Ben shuddered and got their attention. He stared the new girl down, noticing her mark and battle experience. She stared back at him, and wanted him to speak first.

"Ben Tennyson. You are?" He held out his hand and stared her down. Her look was battle hardened, as if she had faced off in so many battles before Ben ever had. He almost felt sympathetic to her. Almost. Unconsciously, his face softened as he turned his head away and cringed internally.

"Erza Scarlet." When Ben turned around to face her, he looked over to Natsu and Gray, and saw their faces as pale in her presence. "I assume you're the recruit after Lucy?"

His attention returned to her. "Not really. I don't have a mark like you guys do." He spun around slowly before facing her again. Her face felt like a sniper got him in its sights.

"So he's the wizard that beat Natsu with Take-Overs?" Ben hissed mentally at that one word, and began walking over to the cellar and take his stuff to leave the guild hall again. "Stay there, Ben. I want to talk to you." Ben stayed there for a sweet second, before he began walking again. He didn't care what anyone here thought of him, he only wanted to get home quick.

 _PARADOX, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER HURRY UP!_ Ben mentally raged. His eyes looked as if you stared at them, you would be buried six feet under.

"Ben, come back here." Erza threatened. She didn't play around with the threat. Ben turned and stared her down with such darkness in his eyes.

"Make me." He entered the cellar door and picked up his jacket, putting it on and selecting the perfect alien to transform into. A green light enveloped him, and he transformed back into the Merlinisapien.

" **ChamAlien**!" He vanished and began climbing up the wall, hiding just above the doorway in case Erza Scarlet entered. As if Ben himself had command of the universe, which he didn't yet, Erza had opened the door and left it open long enough for Ben to exit. The Merlinisapien continued scuttling on walls until Erza slammed the door open, to which he comically fell off and landed sideways; somehow ragdolling to hit his Omnitrix and return to human. Erza stared him down with anger. Ben picked himself up and fiddled through his watch, looking for one of the more better suited alien to run away in. He hit his watch once he found the right one, and emerald light filled the guild hall. He sped off to the job board, took a piece of paper, and ran out of the building.

"Why did he... No." Erza Re-Quipped into her Flight Armor, and chased off after Ben. After a few seconds, she returned without Ben, but pointed to Mirajane. "Find out what Ben Tennyson took. Once you do, tell the Master to send people to follow the request, so I can follow Ben."

...

 _ **Ben's Universe**_

Gwen and Kevin both entered the Lab, to find the Cube was there, completely devoid of light. Kevin walked up to the Cube and touched it, pulling his hand away immediately when a green spark shocked him.

"Ah, jeez!" He shook his hand as if it had touched some electricity. "It freakin' shocked me!"

"Kevin, stop acting like you're eleven again." Gwen simply scoffed at his childishness.

"You could really use a relaxing moment, Gwen." He whispered, but still managed to catch her full attention. "Okay, okay, i'll stop." Gwen used her magic to scan the box, and met the same results as the files, only more explosive. Her body shot to the wall of the room, and she ragdolled back into human form, unconscious.

...

Ben looked at the random piece of paper that he got from the job board on the rooftop of some random, inconsequential person's house. He looked at the request line and the reward line, seeing what was being given for it.

"Oh Jesus. What the hell...?" He squinted, paused for a second then switched sides as Erza passed by him without a glance. "Did I... Take an S-Class quest?" _Seven million Jewels. Only something powerful awaiting me._ He looked underneath the Jewel count, and saw a Gate Key there as well. _The Mountainous Island, 'Help Us' and a Gate Key. My chance to be a hero._ "What could go wrong...?" He had the sneaking suspicion that Erza was behind him, and immediately dialed up the Omnitrix, hitting it moments before Erza caught up to him. **XLR8** ran fast, sidestepping every so often to irritate The Scarlet Knight.

"Damn it. I was so close!" Erza ran after him once more, waiting for communications.

...

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"Oh no... He didn't..." Mirajane looked at the missing job poster, seeing one of the corners torn off. It had the word 'Na Island' on it, which made Mira panic some more. "Warren! Get a message to Erza as soon as possible, with these words!" The boy nodded, awaiting what message. "Galuna Island." The entire guild dropped whatever they were holding and went nuts.

"He's absolutely insane!"

"There's no way he can do this."

"How did he..."

Makarov looked at Mirajane with shock, anger, sympathy and confusion. "WHAT!?" He picked up the cane, and stood on top of the bar. "OKAY, SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The entire guild looked at him with fear in their eyes, forcing them to smile as if they won't notice. "WHO DID IT? WHO PUT AN S-CLASS QUEST ON THE LOWER JOB BOARD?" Nobody moved, and Makarov grew increasingly madder. "SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT! WHO DID IT?"

A professor wearing a lab coat and some science goggles appeared. "I did." He walked up to Makarov. "Professor Paradox. I'm here to guide Ben." Makarov looked at the newcomer with anger.

"You are guiding him to his doom!" Paradox only chuckled.

"Have more faith in Ben. He's got a 82.992% of success. 87% if the armored girl follows him, as well at the icicle, as Natsu puts it and the fire lizard, as Gray puts it." He sucked in a breath once he saw the faces of everyone else. "Oh yeah. Ben didn't mention me." He clapped his hands and rubbed them. "I'm from Ben's universe, except I can control Time and Space. Like Ben explained, normal humans cannot do these things. I just happen to be an exception."

"Wait, you can move through time _and_ space?" One brave guild member asked. Paradox only nodded and checked down onto his pocket watch.

"Now, Warren. You have..." He closed the pocket watch and addressed him. "About 13.92 seconds remaining before Erza stops, so warn her before another one dies."

Warren was confused for a second, but began to recite Mirajane's words to Erza.

"Professor-" Makarov looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it. Why is Ben acting like this...?_ He looked toward Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, Gray and Lucy, go find Ben before he does something irrational. Again." _Ben's world must be a strange place, if this untrustworthy Lost Art user is helping him._

...

Ben looked around the port looking for a boat while also looking around to see if Erza was behind him. He stumbled upon the docks, and nearly fell, but managed to keep his balance. He wandered around the boats and asked if they could bring him to Galuna Island, but everyone buggered off, except for one person who was asking about his magic. _I want to say so badly that I don't have magic, but the Scarlet Knight will catch up to me._ "Take-Over. Now, I want to help you defeat this curse."

"Very well, sir." Ben boarded his boat and they set sail.

A couple minutes pass, and Ben nearly fell asleep due to the intense boredom. He looked towards the sailor, who he'd learned was Bobo, who was still covered up.

"Hey, Bobo?" He asked, doubting himself whether or not the sailor would humble an extraterrestrial like him. The sailor only looked back, and smiled. "Why are you covered up?"

"Why it's simple, mysterious wizard." He flipped through and looked at Ben with a horrid look. "The curse." Bobo's arm looked as if was part lobster, and Ben wasn't freaked out by it. He looked through the Omnitrix, and then slammed it down when he found the right one.

" **Ditto**...?" Ben stared down at the Splixson body, evidently displeased. "Definitely not what proves my point, but oh well." Ben stood up and cloned himself, looking at Bobo the entire time. "Yeah, this magic of mine has been a curse in disguise."

Ditto Beta looked at Ditto Alpha and scowled. "You actually meant blessing in disguise, moron." He huffed as Ditto Alpha merged back into one and hit the Omnitrix, returning to Ben.

"Yeah, my Take-Overs are unique." Bobo wasn't there anymore. "Huh, where'd he..." Ben turned, noticing the tidal wave. "Well, it was nice knowing everyone here." He was swept up by the wave, and everything turned to black.

...

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

Paradox chilled beside a wall on the second floor, and looked at his pocket watch, counting the amount of seconds. "There. Ben has somewhat restored the timeline." He looks up to Laxus, smiled and waited for the Legion leader to blink. Once he did, he vanished, and appeared back inside Ben's 'room'. He scanned around, but noticed nobody there. "Good, no nosy wizards to disturb me while I fix this somewhat."

"Fix what, Paradox?" Makarov looked at him with an untrustworthy glare.

"Figured you were there." Paradox was calmer than normal, at least in regard to Makarov. "If you want to know, it's your timeline."

"Our what?"

"Timeline. You know, the spectrum of events occurring within a time period?" Paradox sighed and put his hand to his head. "Look, Makarov. Ben has to fix this otherwise you'll be doomed. THAT is why I sent him there."

Makarov stared him down before replying. "Are you sure that's all?"

"My, accusing me of doing more than help?"

"You're the type of person that wouldn't do anything if it had no value to them."

Paradox considered this. "True, but I've seen so many timelines and loops of Ben occur, that fixing it to help Ben not die seems much easier."

"Why are you so concerned with Ben?"

"Because, Ben literally revolved around the future. If he didn't get his Omnitrix, everything would have been gone."

...

Somehow, Ben didn't feel on the island. He felt more as if he were in a lazy river, circling the edge of nothing. It was as if he was half asleep, and half awake; the distant echoes of a clock ticking nearby and far away. A twitch of his hands got him to slightly open his eyes; what he saw would have made both the most horrifying and unbelievable story. All of a sudden, he appeared back on the surface of Galuna's beach, trying to desperately remember what had occurred.

"Where am I?" He looked all around, picking himself up off of the ground. "Wasn't I..." All of a sudden, everything kicked back in. All the memories that he gained in this new universe were returned and picture perfect. "I've never really had a perfect memory. Also, there was only one village on this massive island." He had no need of that info, yet he somehow knew what was on the island. He his his Omnitrix, and transformed in the usual neon green light.

"...?" He stared down the new form and looked at it with wonder. what could this new ability do? "..." The attempt at speaking went over horribly. He gurgled out a bunch of sounds that no ordinary human could hear, possibly sounding like a higher pitched dolphin. He remembered Tetrax had a friend that looked like this, named Gluto. A string of high pitched gurgles and dolphin noises erupted from him. Another alien that could regenerate from next to nothing, and could do possibly more. Slapping the Omnitrix once more, he returned to normal and examined his surroundings.


End file.
